Blondes do it better
by Alexinie
Summary: Kili and Fili realise a few things on the journey to The Shire one night on a lonely riverbank...


**Hi guys, so this is my first fic and slash writing in a while, sorry for being rusty, and it's also my first KilixFili fic too.**

**Please review, and... Be gentle with me :') xx**

**Warning, Explicit mature themes, MalexMale and incest... I wouldn't read if any of these offend you, if not... Carry on darlings!**

* * *

The fifth night of their journey to Bilbo Baginses home was a slow and damp one. The Dwarve bothers Kili and Fili huddled close together and to the fire for warmth, fiddles long since forgotten- they were rather dull without a harp or a drum to play alongside after all- and were now swapping stories to the tune of crickets chirping in the grass bank of the river they camped next to.

"And remember that one girl Fili? The one with the.."

"The massive..?" the blonde Dwarve held his arms out in front of him while Kili closed his eyes and laughed unashamedly.

"That's the one!" Fili joined in the laughter, kicking of his boots to dry the inners after running into an unfortunate swamp earlier.

"Mhmm, that one I remember" he led down, his arms behind his head grinning lazily and Kili noticed- not for the first time, how attractive his brothers features looked when caught by the flickering light of the fire. Yet he quickly hushed the thought back away and tried to bring back thoughts of Idris, the large. He chuckled once more.

"How is it you always get the best ones?" the dozing Dwarve muttered grumpily, looking at Kili through one half opened eye.

"Simple" he replied with a wink, "I'm better looking." throwing his head back in laughter, he missed Fili's arm sweeping out of nowhere to knock his own from out beneath him and the dark haired Dwarve landed on the earth with a huff and a groan "aww don't be jealous brother, I'm sure you inherited _some _good qualities- those that I had no need for, I suppose. Your rather oversized tongue, for example, it lolls out gloriously in your sleep " Kili grinned once more and the blonde rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You only say that because you haven't seen what I can do with my tongue" Fili retorted. The brunette sobered at once and his brother snorted. _That got him._

The silence enveloped them once again and Kili found his thoughts wandering back to his brother, not helped by the tongue reference that stirred many thoughts that had been pushed back into that dark hole of his mind. When neither was sure if the other was awake, or if they weren't asleep themselves the brothers had curled together for warmth as they had done all of their lives. Only tonight was different. It seemed as if their skin was on fire at every point they touched one another, and neither was sure if they were intrigued or scared by this finding.

Late into the night, when he sky was so black you could imagine it staying as darkness forever, and neither had managed to sleep a wink, yet refused to acknowledged it to the other, Kili whispered into he darkness.

"I'm not entirely sure if I believe you, you know."

Fili, unsurprised by his brother being awake grinned devilishly, he knew he wouldn't have been able to resist that little temptation, and it had been far too long besides.

"Believe what, brother?" he replied feigning innocence. Long ago, back when they had been young the brothers had often experimented with each other. Before they knew it to be wrong, before they learnt to be shy, they were one another's other half, they belonged together. To them, it only seemed logical to love the other in every way they could. With or without clothes on.

But that had been many years ago, and nothing had ever happened since. Nothing, until that night.

"I'm afraid don't see how your tongue is any more skilled than the next Dwarves." the brunette bit his lip in anticipation of his brothers response, shocked when he felt Fili's lips against the back of his neck, making the hairs stand on end.

"Well I guess Ill have to show you, then." he breathed in a gravely tone that made a surge of desire run through Kili's body.

"Well I'll never know the truth other wise" he fought to keep his tone level. Secretly he'd always longed for his brother, not knowing that Fili felt exactly the same in return.

Without responding, Fili traced his tongue up Kili's neck and around the curve of is ear making the other gasp. The blonde suppressed a moan, his brother tasted of salt and earth and home. It was everything he'd been missing with all of the girls he had ever had, and the odd male too.

Kili had lost the ability to talk, as his heartbeat pounded in his ears with anticipation. The blonde focused his attention on the sweet spots of Kili's neck that he had found long ago, smiling to himself to find nothing had changed as Kili sucked in air sharply when his tongue curled around the lobe of his ear.

"Still doubting my skills?" he muttered with a smirk as Kili's eyelids fluttered when Fili's hand traced the bulge in his brother's trousers "for this tells me otherwise."

The brunette finally found his voice and swung around to straddle the other Dwarve in a fluid movement "I might need a closer demonstration" was all the notice he gave before diving at the other, their lips met in a lightning crack of repressed feelings and soon their tongues battled with the need to feel the other closer, more.

"Why brother." He ground down on Fili's erection "it would appear you're rather pleased with my own skills it would seem" he grinned.

"Oh it's not your skills I want brother. It's what's under those clothes I want." Fili winked at Kili's shocked eyes that clouded over with lust.

"Maybe I wond give you what you want." he teased lightly and Fii shrugged.

"You will. Everyone knows blondes do it better."

"Oho! Really? The I'l have to prove otherwise, wont I?"

"Feel free" Fili laughed and moved against the other slowly, teasingly.

When Fili's mouth moved downwards to assault Kili's neck further, the movements created a brilliant friction on their aching members and he could hold back no longer. In a flurry of twisted clothes and tangled cloaks, soon the brothers lay naked; entwined on their blankets.

Fili's hand ran lightly over Kili's shaft causing he brunette to throw his head back and growl deeply "Stop teasing! Please. Touch me."

The blonde grinned, it had been too long. Without warning, he did touch his brother, he touched him in a way he had long wished for. In one movement, he proved his tongues skill by taking his hardened shaft in his mouth whole.

Fili's mouth was warm and wet and so good it was all Kili could do to twist his fingers into the blonde hair he loved to much and groan deeply, turning into a cry when his brother looked deeply into his eyes and ran his tongue over the underside of his cock to the slit. Again and again the blonde bobbed onto Kili's member, sucking and lucking and biting every now and again. Until Kili's mind was a mess and he could think of nothing but Kili's tongue pleasuring him so perfectly.

"Fili. Oh. Oh. Please, so good. Stop. Stop." He cried, tortured at the loss as Fili immediately pulled away with a loud pop, a frightened loon on his face.

"What was it? Did I do something wrong?" he whispered, moving to straddle his brother and cup his cheek lovingly, afraid that he had been too forceful, that Kili didn't want this like he did.

"No, no" Kili kissed him softly, trying to ignore the feeling of their cocks rutting against the other "You are perfect. I just... I just, I want to come with you inside me" he admitted with a faint blush "I've needed you for so long."

Fili beamed at the words and silently pushed the brunette onto his back, kissing him deeply before replacing his tongue with his fingers for Kili to suck.

It wasn't the first time they had done this, but it had been a very long while so Fili took time in preparing his brother lovingly. Perhaps too much time because by the time he pushed three fingers into Kili, the brunette was thrusting back at him, moaning loudly.

"Please Fili, I'm ready. Take me." he groaned and Fili didn't need telling twice. He entered Kili in one strong movement, his cock so neglected it throbbed with need and he bit down on his brother's shoulder as the sensations overcame him.

"Harder. Stop being gentle with me" the dark haired brother clasped his hips and drew his closer still.

"Gods, you're so tight. You feel exactly how I , ohh-" he was cut off as Kili flipped them once more and began wantonly riding him, words were lost in chorus of moans and groans that bounced off the dark night.

"I've neglected you brother" Fili gasped loudly, seeing Kili's engorged member above him.

Kili grunted as he was filled once more by Fili thrusting upwards, hard."You're making up for it- Ahhh!" He cried as pressure began to fill his abdomen, his balls tightening, nearing the edge of oblivion.

Fili reached up and took the brunettes own shaft, trapped between their bodies causing the brunette to gasp and buck faster.

"I'm close, Fili. Please, don't stop" he threw his head back, eyes closed and Fili swore he had never seen a more beautiful sight than Kili coming undone above him, the brunette bucked twice more before releasing a cry and spilling his seed between them as Fili worked his fingers expertly around him.

The feeling was all too much for the blonde brother, the sight, touch, sound, smell, every sense was on fire and Kili's opening tightened more has he rode out his orgasm above him.

In a wash of pleasure, Fili climaxed with Kili's name tumbling off his lips as if it had been created only for him. Wave after wave he released inside the other, who continued to milk him fom above, a tired grin on his face and never breaking eye contact.

Finally, the brothers were spent and Kili collapsed onto his brother's chest, both gasping for air. Neither spoke for a while, until Fili sighed.

"If I had known it was that good, I wouldn't have wasted my time on all the others for all this time" he laughed shakily, still in the afterglow.

"If I had known it was going to be that good, I would have mocked your tongue sooner" Kili grinned and finally separated their bodies, immediately feeling hollow without Fili inside him. He stood, and held his hand out to the other who clasped it thankfully and both moved onto unsteady legs and looking thoroughly mused up and tired, yet neither had ever felt so content.

"Come swim with me" Kili tugged at the blonde's hand and Fili was in no mood to refuse, so both dived into the water to wash off as the moon broke through the clouds and lit up the river bank. Neither said it, but they both felt it, they were whole again. They were born never to part, they completed one another and something told them that the rest of the journey wouldn't be half as boring as the first half had been.

"Fili?" the brunette wrapped his arms around his brother's naked waist as he turned to the call.

"Mhmm?" he ran his hand through Kili's dark braids.

"I love you" he whispered softly in the blondes ear, and both smiled the same smile.

"Well that's just as well brother, for I love you too." The two Dwarves beamed at one another before falling once more into a lazy kiss.

On the night before they reached Bilbo's home, the brothers had become accustomed to their new relationship and were strolling through the woods, holding hands and whispering softly. Kili suddenly chuckled and Fili' hand tightened on his own.

"What?" he nudged the brunette with a grin at his laughter and urged him to explain the cause of it. When he finally did, the Dwarve turned white.

"I was just thinking, that I've decided you can be the one to explain this to Uncle Thorin. You've got more... Tact." Kili chortled at his brother's widened eyes.

"I think we both know, I've got more everything" he said with a cheeky smile "but..On second thoughts... Maybe we'll just keep this small fact from Uncle Thorin for a while!" he suggested with a wink and Kili nodded with a grin.

"Our little secret" he agreed, as they broke the top of The Hill above "The Shire!" the dwarves grinned triumphantly.

* * *

**Woop! I hope you liked it... The mistakes are all mine and the characters and The Hobbit are not my own.. Cry... I've only borrowed them for a while ;)**

**Cheeky review anyone? xx**


End file.
